Hollyshit
by Iklansabun10
Summary: Baca saja!


**HOLLYSHIT**

 **Masashi Kishimoto Naruto**

 **Kushina x Danzo**

 **Kushina x Minato**

 **Hurt/Comfort**

 **Mature Content**

 **Kids go away!!!**

 _Chapter 3_

"Kau!", Kushina mampat marah saat mendapati orang tersebut di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Ma- maaf nyonya, tadi ada kendala di perjalanan. I- ini pesanan anda," kurir pengantar _pizza_ itu nampak gugup menghadapi Kushina yang menampilkan wajah garang. Kushina pun mengambil _pizza_ yang diserahkan kurir tersebut dengan kasar dan memberikan uangnya kemudian menutup pintu apartemennya dengan kekuatan berlebih. Sang kurir yang masih berada di depan pintu terlonjak kaget.

"Kapan kau akan menemui istrimu, Minato?" Tanya Hiashi yang sedang menandatangani beberapa kontrak kerja. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantor Hiashi, lebih tepatnya di ruangannya.

"Mungkin hari ini,"

"Kau akan mengajak Naruto juga?"

Minato nampak berpikir. Bocah itu sangat merindukan ibunya. Bahkan di malam-malam terakhir dia selalu mengigau dengan menyebut-nyebut ibunya. Tapi entah kenapa Minato merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika ia mengajak Naruto bersama.

"Mungkin tidak," jawab Minato. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil cangkir kopi di meja tamu kemudian menyeruputnya dengan pelan.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Entahlah, perasaanku tidak enak,"

Hiashi hanya mengangguk sekilas. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada lembaran kertas bernilai miliaran dolar tersebut. Minato yang pada awalnya hanya ingin melepas penat dengan datang ke kantor Hiashi merasa tidak keberatan. Tubuhnya bersandar pada sofa dengan masing-masing tangannya bertumpu pada sandaran sofa. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau tampak menyedihkan," sindir Minato. "Apa sebegitu menyusahkannya saat kehilangan istri?"

"Kau mau merasakannya?" Canda Minato yang hanya ditanggapi dengan lirikan kecil Hiashi.

"Istriku sangat mencintaiku," dengan nada biasa namun diselipi kalimat bangga Hiashi menjawab enteng.

"Jangan lupa bahwa istrimu itu mantan pacarku dulu," Minato menyeringai saat mendapati wajah mengeras Hiashi. "Kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan ku ajak 'bermain-main' sedikit," seringainya makin melebar saat Hiashi dengan wajah merah menatapnya garang.

"Dalam mimpimu, baka!"

"Hahahahahaaaa"

Sehabis memakan sekotak pizza Danzo dan Kushina kembali bergulat. Lebih tepatnya bergulat di ranjang yang sudah tidak karuan. Bau amis menyebar di mana-mana. Tapi hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Aaahhhh, Danzohhhh, kenapa ini nikmat sekali...?"

"Nikmati, sayang. Ini sepenuhnya milikmu," bisik Danzo mesra. Pinggulnya tak henti-hentinya menyodok liang Kushina. Tangannya meremas gemas gundukan kenyal yang dimiliki Kushina. Satu kaki Kushina terangkat dan diletakkannya dipundak Danzo.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Ughhhhh"

"Mhhhh... Danzooooo,"

Mulut Danzo dengan rakus mengemut pentil Kushina yang terlihat menghitam. Mulutnya seolah ingin menelan habis dada Kushina. Sebelah tangannya meremas kuat-kuat dada yang satunya, membuat Kushina mendesah antara nikmat dan kesakitan.

Pinggul Danzo menghentak-hentak kuat. Bunyi peraduan dua kelamin tersebut terdengar jelas di seisi ruangan. Ditambah desahan berisik Kushina. Jika ada yang mendengar, tanpa berfikir mereka sudah pasti tahu kegiatan apa yang sedang berlangsung di dalam. Untungnya, kamar Kushina dipasangi alat pengedap suara. Sehingga mereka bebas mendesah semuanya. Selain itu. Diluar kamar tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Penis Danzo membengkak dan memenuhi seisi liang Kushina. Sedangkan liang Kushina mengerat, mencengkram penis Danzo dengan erat.

"Akhh...aaaaaakhhhhh...Danzooooo...ugh..."

"Sabar sayaaang,"

Ritme hentakan Danzo semakin cepat dan tajam. Kushina sendiri tak henti-hentinya sibuk meremasi sprei hingga tampak kumal. Vaginanya serasa diacak-acak dengan benda sekeras kayu.

Dan dengan hentakan terakhir Danzo, maka menyemburlah lahar panas dari keduanya.

Dengan terengah-engah, Danzo ikut berbaring di samping Kushina. Matanya terpejam, menikmati orgasmenya.

Merasa nafasnya sudah terkontrol, Kushina bangun dan matanya langsung tertuju pada penis Danzo yang sudah tertidur kembali. Dengan seringaian menyeramkan, Kushina kembali beraksi. Digenggamnya penis Danzo dan mengurut-urutnya pelan.

"Akh, Kushina! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Aku belum puas, sayang," dengan nada manja Kushina mulai menindih Danzo dan melumat bibir Danzo yang sedikit menghitam. Tangannya sibuk mengurut pemuasnya.

Puas bermain dengan bibir pria itu, Kushina mulai menjilati pentil Danzo yang mungil. Mengulumnya dengan rakus dan sedikit menggigit-gigitnya pelan. Kemudian berpindah pada pentil sebelahnya.

"Sialan kau!" Maki Danzo yang keenakan. Penisnya kembali tegang, dan Kushina sangat menyukai bagian ini.

Jleb!

"Akhhh..." Desah mereka berdua saat kemaluan mereka menyatu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dengan lembut dan pelan Kushina memompa kejantanan Danzo. Meresapi tiap kenikmatan yang didapatnya. Satu tangannya meremas dadanya, satunya lagi bertumpu pada perut Danzo.

"Aaaaaahhhhh...ohhhh..."

Jika diperhatikan, Kushina nampak seperti sedang bermain jungkat-jungkit. Bokongnya yang besar menghasilkan bunyi 'plop' saat bertabrakan dengan paha Danzo.

Dengan iseng, Danzo meremas bokong Kushina dengan remasan yang kuat. Kocokan Kushina bertambah cepat seiring berjalannya waktu. Cairan mereka yang sebelumnya menambah licin kemaluan mereka, sehingga memudahkan Kushina menghujamkan kejantanan Danzo pada liangnya.

"Yeahhh, sayang. Milikmu yang ternikmat..."

Gerakan Kushina semakin cepat. Hentakannya menggebu-gebu, cairan mereka yang sebelumnya meluber dari vagina Kushina.

"Ah...Danzooooo...aku—"

"Bersama sayang-"

"AAAAAAARGGGHHHHHHHH"

Minato mematung di depan pintu apartemen Kushina. Beberapa saat lalu dia mengetuk pintu apartemennya lama. Hampir se-jam Minato mengetuk pintu tersebut. Baru setelah di telpon Kushina membukakan pintu. Dan setelah Kushina tampak jelas dengan berbalut piyama tidur yang acak-acakan, Minato terkejut bukan main. Untung saja dia tidak membawa Naruto. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh anak itu nanti jika mendapati ibunya dengan keadaan setengah telanjang dengan bau percintaan yang menyengat. Sialan Kushina. Bahkan saat mereka masih bersama, dirinya dan Kushina tidak pernah bermain seganas itu. Bahkan Minato yakin, laki-laki simpanan Kushina masih ada di apartemennya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Sinis Kushina sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak mempersilahkanku masuk. Apa karena ada laki-laki itu di dalam?"

Kushina memutar bola matanya sambil berdecak, "masuklah."

Ruangan tengah terlihat rapi. Tapi Minato yakin tidak dengan kamarnya.

"Ruangan yang nyaman," sindir Minato dengan nada pujian.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kushina sama sekali tidak menyukai basa-basi. Baginya itu hanya buang-buang waktu. Apalagi Minato menghubunginya di saat yang tidak tepat. Maksudnya, Minato menghubunginya di tengah-tengah permainan mereka yang ke empat. Sialan memang.

"Tentang rumah tangga kita. Maksudku, apa masih bisa diselamatkan?" Minato memang menanyakannya dengan nada biasa. Bahkan terkesan datar. Berbeda dengan hatinya yang sedang bergemuruh. Ditatapnya Kushina yang menampilkan wajah congkak. Wanita itu tertawa. Bukan tawa yang lucu. Melainkan tawa yang terdengar sarkastik.

"Selamat? Sejak awal tidak pernah selamat, Minato." Kushina yakin betul bahwa dia menangkap raut sedih di wajah Minato. Tapi apa pedulinya?

"Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Naruto? Dia kesepian, Kushina. Dan biar bagaimanapun hubungan kita kau tetaplah ibunya."

"Kesepian? Apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai dia kesepian?"

"Kau menuduhku, Kushina? Kau ibunya. Kemana saja kau selama dia membutuhkanmu?!" Suara Minato mengeras. Wajahnya marah akibat tersulut emosi.

"Kau tanya aku kemana saja? Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kemana saja kau saat dia membutuhkanmu, saat pertemuan orangtua disekolah, saat dia begitu merindukanmu. Jangan tanya aku bagaimana aku berada di sampingnya. Selama ini sudah kucurahkan semua kasih sayangku padanya. Aku ingin menjadi ayah untuknya. Tapi tidak bisa," Kushina terengah-engah. Dia mencoba mengatur emosinya. Pandangannya menyendu, tatapannya tak lagi nyalang, namun penuh dengan kesedihan. "Bahkan saat dia sakit kau tidak ada untuknya. Dia menyebut-nyebut dirimu, tapi kamu malah–" Kushina tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkannya. Ia terisak pelan. Bertepatan dengan Danzo yang keluar dari kamar dengan berbalut piyama yang tak kalah berantakannya dengan Kushina. Minato menatap Kushina miris. Dia sadar seutuhnya. Dialah yang memulai perkara ini.

Danzo beranjak mendekati Kushina. Memeluknya dari samping dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya. Mengelus surai merah itu lembut. Kemudian pandangannya beralih menatap Minato yang terlihat sendu. "Kau harusnya mengerti, Namikaze-san. Tidak selamanya seorang wanita bisa bersabar saat diselingkuhi. Walau hanya sekedar main-main,"

Memang Danzo memiliki tampang yang sangar. Tetapi perkataannya kadang bisa sangat lembut. Hal itulah yang disuka Kushina dari laki-laki tersebut. Saat pertama patah hati, laki-laki itu datang bak malaikat penyelamat untuknya.

Minato menatap mereka bergantian. Kemudian mendesah panjang, "jadi, memang begini akhirnya?" Tubuhnya lemas. Jujur, dia masih mencintai Kushina. Namun sepertinya wanita itu sudah dapat pengganti yang lebih baik. Biduk rumah tangga mereka yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk memang jatuh sudah. "Kalau begitu, semoga kalian bahagia,"

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu Minato bangkit dan keluar dari apartemen Kushina. Ini sudah akhir. Tak satupun yang dapat diselamatkannya. Dan semua ini memang berawal dari kekeliruannya sendiri.

 **~TBC~**


End file.
